


If You're GONE...

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MACKELENA - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Future YoYo death, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Love, Multi, Rage, Revenge, Violence, mackelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-12 05:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19561693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Kasius the alien being with inhuman strength, the ability tomeld and or BREAK minds, unmatched cruelty, and a lustfor revenge, now that the tidy little fiefdom he's carved outis being laid waste....and thanks to MACK and his ragged bandof human offal, his mate Sinara, lies lifeless...this human WILL PAY...





	1. Can It Be True?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [axvc2898](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axvc2898/gifts), [Ghostrider4life1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostrider4life1/gifts), [killafrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killafrost/gifts), [nightsisterkaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/gifts), [bad_ash10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/gifts), [acjersey908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acjersey908/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [renzmharie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renzmharie/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [CW_lover_333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW_lover_333/gifts), [Kummelitee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kummelitee/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [marvelousbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/gifts), [acerobbiereyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [Jemannesimms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemannesimms/gifts), [NattyJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyJane/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [TexannaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexannaRose/gifts), [16lena246](https://archiveofourown.org/users/16lena246/gifts), [mauilioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauilioness/gifts), [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts), [agenttremors](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=agenttremors).



> Chapter 1-Can It Be True?  
> Chapter 2-Mack's Revenge  
> Chapter 3-Recovery  
> Chapter 4-Watch Your Hands  
> Chapter 5-Out On A Limb  
> Chapter 6-Coulson/Not Coulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasius...'kills' Yo Yo in front of Mack's eyes? OH, HELL NO!

Mack has hit Kasius with everything he has, and still the Blue Bastard keeps coming...he gathers himself and unleashes a left hook with

all of his considerable muscle behind it, and AGAIN, Kasius is unfazed, answering with a straight right of his own, knocking the big man

to the ground, stunning him. A brutal kick lifts the 250 pound SHIELD Agent clear of the concrete (is that his RIB he hears cracking?), then

another, and another...still, Mack won't give up, springing up to deliver a roundhouse punch that at least, stops Kasius in his tracks, but is not

enough to stop the BB from knocking the Terran to the ground, again...he stands above him, raining blows down onto the defenseless man, cutting

his face open and splitting his lip. Just as he's about to deliver a final death blow, Simmons appears, seemingly from nowhere, and distracts Kasius

with some some sort of device that she holds close to his ear...this appears to disable him, and as he staggers about, face contorted, croaking with rage.

Mack takes advantage of the brief respite to marshal his forces one last time (his head and body are ablaze with pain, he can't see from one eye; up until

now, his rage, his strength, has not been enough to defeat the alien being-(it is the face of his beloved YOYO, the life leaving her eyes when the Blue

Bastard ended her)-the remembrance of that horror gives him the strength to rise up once more, seize his shotgun axe, and with a roar full of all of the

PAIN, RAGE, and GRIEF inside him, drives the blade of the axe up and through Kasius, felling him like a pole-axed steer. He barely hears Simmons'

words as she runs to him, asking if he's alright-his mind is clouded with the thought that Elena Rodriguez, his love, his LIFE-is now gone...in that moment,

he has not an iota of a clue of how he will be able to go on with her...and then, the voice he never imagined he'd ever hear again rings out-one of the sweetest

sound he's ever heard-that beautifully accented voice, so familiar to him: MACK!!


	2. Mack's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphonso Mackenzie has been ordered to the infirmary, to recover from the wounds he suffered in his  
> fight with Kasius. As serious as his injuries are, it is his MENTAL STATE that has Fitzsimmons, Coulson,  
> and especially YoYo very, very concerned. He'll have to find a way to reconcile that ANOTHER YoYo existed  
> in an alternate timeline, and the RAGE he felt, his need for BLOOD to avenge the loss of his lover (in complete  
> contradiction to what the Bible teaches), that trouble him so...

Mack's injuries are numerous and some are serious, none are life-threatening-cuts and gashes, cracked lips, and  
chipped bones in the knuckles of both hands. Apart from the discomfort of his physical injuries, Mack's MENTAL  
state is very chaotic...the trauma of watching Kasius murder "YoYo", then discovering that it is "alternate YoYo" who  
actually died (WTF!!?), played havoc with his emotions. His love for Elena Rodriguez is deep and un-yielding,  
and though he trusts her implicitly, her reveal about the discussions she's had with her 'future self" conflict drastically  
with his religious beliefs (as well as what he knows to be scientific and logical... his faith ( IN HER) as deep, as STRONG  
as his un-shakeable love for the beauteous Colombian Woman, after all, he'd been willing to take on an opponent he was w  
well aware he had a 1 in a billion chance of defeating, in an attempt to avenge her "death." Since their escape from  
the Kree, YoYo has spent every spare moment at his side, as preciously few as those moments are, these days.

She declares her love for him at every opportunity, and they pray together...their bond is as vast as it is certain-each time  
he looks into her eyes, he can see it so, so PLAINLY-the gratitude for risking his life for her, the faith and trust she has in him,  
THE DEVOTION...shines through like a high-beam beacon-she will sacrifice own her life, if need be, to save his.

His entire world crumbled to dust the instant 'future YoYo' fell lifeless at Kasius' feet-it was just as instantly resurrected  
the second her heard her voice (after Jemma disabled the Blue Bastard.) If he has doubts about certain things, fears about others,  
his conviction in the rock-solid foundation of their love for one another is the one thing of which he has no doubt. Jemma Simmons  
has predicted a lengthy recuperation period: he will need to cut that time in half if he is to be there for his team, whenever, and  
WHEREVER they need him.


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie's condition is serious, but stable. He has two brilliant physicians  
> and scientists at his disposal, and a beautiful Woman by his side, he is expected to make a full recovery.
> 
> YoYo is rightfully concerned-anxious and very worried. She seeks re-assurance about her Man's condition  
> from one of his care-takers: Jemma Simmons

Elena Rodriguez is bone-tired, yet she can't keep still-pacing about the exterior of the medical bay, awaiting news of Mack

Mackenzie's updated status. She is nearly out of her mind with worry, and hoping for news that his condition has been up-graded.

As soon as Simmons re-appears, Yo Yo approaches her, her expression tells the story of her sleepless night and (morning).

"How is he?", she asks immediately. Simmons lays a comforting hand on her arm, and tries to re-assure her fellow SHIELD Agent.

"He'll recover, with rest and time. He's sleeping now. Give him say two hours; he'll awaken by then. I'll text you. 

"Thank you so much, Jemma. I keep asking myself what I will do if--if..."

"Don't upset yourself, Mate...you know we will do all that we can, Fitz and I. We won't let anything happen to your Fellow.

Jemma smiles at her, as reassuringly as she's able. Get some sleep-you look terrible."

"Thanks." They hug, and head in opposite directions.

Walking away, YoYo's mind remains in turmoil. As desperate as she is for sleep, she is more desperate for a way to help Mack. 

The man nearly lost his life in his attempt to avenge her 'death', and as much as they have been at odds recently, in the Latina Agent's

mind, what Mack has DONE for her: much more than any testy exchanges between she and he, any recriminations-speak much louder

than words.


	4. Watch Your Hands...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is mending well, Agent Mack Mackenzie. His condition is improving such that Fitzsimmons'  
> expect he'll be able to return to light duty in a week's time, and full duty within two.

Alphonso Mackenzie, stirs, slowly awakening from his narcotic-induced coma, courtesy of Fitzsimmons, though pain-free,

he's a bit hazy; taking a look around, his gaze lands on Elena Rodriguez, seated anxiously by his side in a chair. She smiles at him, 

takes his big hand in both of hers and squeezes.

Her voice husky from crying, she says, "You scared me. I'm still scared."

"Forgive me. I didn't think, I just reacted...I only saw red, after he..I thought he'd killed you."

Though nodding her understanding, Yo Yo tells him (very emphatically),"Never, NEVER risk your life like that again, Turtleman."

"The way that YOU have for ME? At least twice? How's this: I won't ever risk my lie again for you, and you don't risk yours

for me."

Elena is neither placated nor amused. "I see your point, and I agree it sounds silly, to ask of you something I cannot promise to do....

Mack, I love you more than my own life, and I know that you feel the same...let's just promise to protect each other, so that giving

our lives is not an issue."

"Good, OK, yeah...let's do that."

"OK...I'm going to kiss you now," the stunningly lovely Agent states teasingly, already starting to lean forward.

Mack grins and says," OK...but I'm not be get overly excited, Doctor's orders-no don't get too handsy."


	5. Out On A Limb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medically cleared by by Fitzsimmons to FINALLY continue intimate contact, that is  
> exactly what the two Lovers do-in Yo Yo's room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo Yo and Mack
> 
> TEENA MARIE'S CLASSIC (OUT ON A LIMB) is the music they choose

[Tender was the kiss when you held me captive in your sweet embrace  
My lips begin to burn and my heart beats faster than the normal pace  
I try hard to resist that familiar smile that melts me just like wax  
But what's the use, I'm yours and that means forever, there's no turning back

*Bridge*

Baby, baby, baby, it's a mystery-Ooh, you got me spinning around, what have you done to me  
Suspended animation, I'm lost inside of you...I feel so insecure and yet I've never felt so sure, what am  
I gonna doo-ooo]

Mack has been pleasuring his female partner orally for the past fifteen minutes (partly because he is not and  
never has been a selfish bed-mate; it's also so as not to over-tax himself during actual intercourse)...

Elena's crotch and upper thighs are soaked with her juices, courtesy of Mack's educated, and quite limber, oral digit.  
As he continues pleasuring her, both with his tongue and long fingers, more splashes out, staining the squirming Latina  
beauty's full, very round, quivering ass when it puddles beneath it. Yo Yo's hips explode off of the damp bed sheets when  
her lover adds a second, then a third, finger to the mix. (TM wails on):

[I'm... out on a limb-I'm giving in to you again...  
Baby, baby, I... I'm out on a limb-I'm giving in to you again...]

And GIVE IN-COMPLETELY-is exactly what she does...IT IS her turn now-Mack, on his haunches, his eyes tightly shut  
due to the intense pleasure from the soft seal of Yo Yo's soft, pliant, skillful lips, gliding fluidly along his raging boner...

[More, from OUT ON A LIMB: Baby, I'm out on a limb for you-I'm giving in to you-I'm out on a limb  
Baby, I'm giving in to you again-Ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh...Baby, I'm out on a limb...I'm out on a limb-Baby, baby,  
I'm out on a limb-I'm on a limb...I'm giving in to you again, baby]...


	6. Coulson/Not Coulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6-Phillinda

Melinda May and "Coulson" talk more about her state of mind:

"You know," she says, I always thought that we'd have more time together than we did...that's why I'm so...scorched...RAW..." 

"Ahhh...I'm the one who's dead," the deceased Man points-out.

May rewards him with a rueful smile, and says, "Seeing you again...I mean seeing SARGE...took me right back to the moment-the very INSTANT-when  
you..." she can't continue. Never one to let her emotions show completley, it's obvious that she is feeeling his loss just as much as she did Andrew's.

"Go ahead and cry, i you need to...the one thing you always do is keep everything bottled up inside."

May responds, "That's how I keep my edge."

"Sure...but 24/7? Melinda...let yourself MOURN ME...it's OK, I promise."

"That means WHAT EXACTLY? Are you saying that I should move on?", May asks plaintively.

"That's what you told YoYo, remember? I quote: 'Life isn't meant to be lived alone'...I can't disagree."

"I don't know how to do that. I know that I don't WANT to..."

"I think it's more about TIME...and, maybe focus on YOURSELF for now-that advice you gave to YoYO was, quite frankly-FUCKED.  
'You're not responsible for protecting Mack's feelings...YoYo STEPPED IN FRONT OF A BULLET MEANT FOR HIM; LOST HER ARMS  
TO RUBY'S BLADE PROTECTING HIM...Goddamn, May! The Man is FAMILY...and you suggest that she try to move on with SOME 'Keller'  
ASSHOLE? KELLER! BAD CALL, BABE..and who the fuck is he, anyway?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I KNOW I fucked that one up, Phil. Please keep reminding me. They're back together anyway, by the way....and Keller's operations muscle."

"Just sayin'."

"I miss you so much, Phil...if I could just HOLD YOU..." she can't suppress the sob that bursts from deep within her chest.

"Shhhh...shhhhhhh....go ahead...let it out..."


End file.
